Strength Ran Broader For Him
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Ludwig was more than simply a nation; he was a man as well and thus could feel love in all of its forms and desire to do whatever he needed to for those he loved. *Character study of Germany.* *Christmas giftfic for my wonderful friend, TheGrimAuxiliatrix.*


**Merry Christmas! I hope that I wrote Ludwig in a way that truly captures who he is and brings a smile to your face. I hope that your day goes well as well! I can't believe that it's almost Christmas! Christmas Eve's Eve has arrived. I hope that it is a very merry one at that! I'm really happy to have sent you a hello yesterday and that we began to talk again as I missed talking to you. I can remember quite a few moments in the past that we talked or that I thought about talking more to you as you are a great friend. I hope that this little gift makes you really happy and manages to be the best kind of Christmas gift I could have given you. Hopefully, I wrote this well as you deserve a well written gift.**

Strength ran deeper than blood and broader than muscles.

His strength was both born to him as a possibility to grow and yet also taught by a man that he looked up to more than anything.

Ludwig was not one who was weak in the least bit as he depended on a pool of inner strength that ran just as far as his physical strength did.

He'd witnessed his brother's actions and decisions and looked up to him enough to try to be just as strong though perhaps his tendency to be more coolheaded even when his brother wasn't stuck to him like glue as well.

The nation of Germany admired the once nation of Prussia and still he admired him even when years depleted the existence of a piece of land tied to his brother's name.

Germany had saw so much to his brother, a man who had loved and lost, and yet also was still unbelievably strong; a man who never just needed a land tied to his nation.

Ludwig had been raised by such a man and grew through understanding what all of this meant and what the world easily decided for men like him.

Germany knew of his brother's struggles as they were indeed brothers and fought to allow things to go much more smoothly in the future.

He'd become more than what Prussia ever could have hoped for, and yet Ludwig was one who sought perfection in his own self and so worked hard, harder than most, to become a great soldier and sought to understand his men and his citizens so well.

Ludwig had made many mistakes as a nation though that was always to be expected from any nation, and so he worked even now to move beyond his wrongs and make things better for his people as it was never a reputation issue for Ludwig, but a personal conflict that had kept him from being there for his people like he should have been.

He felt immense guilt for his wrongs and always held his head in order to solve them; he never let doubt cloud his mind and cause him to look down on himself to the point of no activity though he wasn't arrogant either.

Ludwig sometimes absolutely hated himself and worked his hardest to be his best self beyond any resemblance of doubt, and Gilbert admired that about him.

The nation of Germany, Ludwig, was a fighter, and one who refused to let past mistakes control him and pile up more of their kind.

He fought for his people now and while that was outside of war and more through politics and a kind heart, it was still a level of fighting unparalleled.

Ludwig loved his people more than anything and that was truly an admirable feeling even when he sometimes got lost in his path to be better for them and grew confused.

Germany was a fighter and that did not only cover war, it covered the beauty of kindness.

He could be a shy man where romance is involved, but not one who shied away from love, and if he were to fall in love with one, he'd be there protecting them like he did for his people time and time again and like he did for his friends and family.

Ludwig was a man and not just a nation and so knew what it was like to love others in various forms and ways and knew that sometimes one must be there to protect them and offer support even under the most difficult of times.

He constantly grew in certain ways as nations and people were prone to do.

Love and respect were prime motivators for him and that was a beautiful pool of strength all in its own.


End file.
